


To Have And To Hold

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dean encounters and picks up Cas in a hotel bar; smut ensues





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> So, FYI: Dean and Cas both seem like terrible people for a little bit in this but please stay with me, it all wraps up nicely at the end and I like to think it’s worth the payoff.
> 
> This was based on the prompt “Are you gay or drunk?” “Probably both”

Dean surveyed the bar, getting the lay of the land and a handle on the patrons. He didn’t usually stay in hotels that had their own bars or restaurants attached, especially not one as nice as this. Tonight was a special night, though, and Dean was celebrating. His eyes scanned the room again, landing on an attractive man sitting by himself and swirling what looked like a glass of whisky. Dean began to walk across the bar towards the man but before he could get there, one of the seats next to him was occupied by a pretty blonde woman. Dean switched his course and sat directly opposite from the man, only looking away long enough to order his own glass of whisky. 

Dean could tell the man wasn’t particularly interested in what the woman was saying and he certainly wasn’t interested in buying her a drink so Dean did the best thing he could think of to get the other man out of his situation: he sent over a drink. 

The bartender dropped off the whisky and the woman reached for it before the bartender politely told her it was for the man she was talking to. Dean watched as the woman’s face changed from smug to angry in an instant. She started frantically looking around for the woman who would dare send the man she was targeting a drink, though she had been happy to accept an offer from someone besides the handsome man next to her. 

Dean used the woman’s distraction to catch the man’s eye, wink, and smirk before nodding his head toward the empty seat next to him. The man smiled back and looked between Dean and the space beside him. He turned to the woman, briefly speaking to her before he stood from the bar and walked around to where Dean was sitting.

The woman watched him cross around the bar with a look that could only be called indignance. Dean had a feeling that she didn’t get turned down too often. When the man sat down next to Dean, she huffed, rolled her eyes, and stalked back to the table she’d been occupying previously.

“She looked pretty scandalized over there,” Dean commented. “What’d you tell her in order to escape?”

“I just told her that she wasn’t my type,” Castiel replied.

“And, what is your type, sweetheart?” Dean asked lecherously.

“Well,” Castiel began, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes, “not women, to begin with.” 

Dean suppressed a groan as he watched Castiel’s tongue dart out to wet his lips before he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He wanted this man. Badly.

“I’m Dean,” he offered.

“Castiel,” the man replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes drifted to Dean’s lips and Dean was pretty sure the man wanted him just as badly. 

Dean smirked and turned back to his drink, tilting his head back as he finished off the glass. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him and Dean had never been more aware of the motion of his muscles as he swallowed. When his eyes returned to Castiel, the man’s lips were slightly parted and his blue eyes were roaming over Dean’s neck and chest. 

Castiel blushed when he realized Dean was watching him. He cleared his throat and shifted his attention to his drink, finishing it in one swallow. Suddenly, Castiel was feeling shy and, as his ring clinked quietly against his glass he realized why. He’d never done anything quite like this before. His eyes shot up to Dean’s face but, luckily, the man was sitting to his right and hadn’t noticed his left hand yet. He could take the ring off, he supposed, but where would be the fun in that?

The two men drank, chatted, and flirted for another half hour or so, Dean slowly invading Castiel’s space. It started with a conspiratorial shoulder bump after a joke and then graduated to a hand on Castiel’s arm while he was telling Dean about his job. Well, the job he had made up to get Dean’s hands on him. He had hoped that Dean would try to subtly check out his muscles when he mentioned he was a personal trainer and Castiel hadn’t been disappointed. Dean had laid a hand against Castiel’s forearm and had not so stealthily slid it up to squeeze Castiel’s bicep. 

Cas returned the favor, grabbing one of Dean’s hands while the handsome man told a story about a near death experience, or so Dean’s fear addled childhood brain had thought. Their touches were casual as conversation flowed easily between them. Castiel called the bartender over to order the next round but Dean, ever the gentleman, insisted on paying and adding Castiel’s bill to his own. 

When the drinks arrived, Dean lifted his in a toast, leaned forward, and placed a hand on Castiel’s thigh. His hand wasn’t so high that a random passerby would pay any mind but it was certainly placed so that Cas understood Dean’s intention. 

“To new adventures,” Dean declared, tapping the rim of his glass against Castiel’s.

Cas murmured his agreement and they both drank. He kept his eyes on Dean as the other man turned back to the bar. Dean had left his hand on Castiel’s thigh, though, and slid it a little higher, even. He squeezed the man’s thigh, turning and looking over his shoulder, green eyes meeting blue, as Dean wagged his eyebrows seductively and gave Cas a small smile. 

For some reason, the action made Castiel giggle and his left hand flew up to cover his mouth in an effort to stifle his laughter.

Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel’s hand and the smile fell from his face. Dean was suddenly looking pensive. Castiel studied Dean’s face for a moment, wondering what had changed the man’s demeanor so quickly. He dropped his hand from his face and watched as Dean’s gaze followed.

Realizing what had happened, Cas put his drink down and fidgeted with the wedding ring Dean had just noticed. 

“She…” Castiel began, not quite knowing how to finish his sentence. Shit, he thought, he’d gone too far. He should have taken the ring off; Dean wasn’t into it. Shit. 

Castiel pulled together every ounce of bravado and courage he had left in him and spoke again. “She won’t be a problem.”

Dean look at Castiel, really looked at him. When he finished his examination, Dean turned back to the bar and waved to the bartender, ordering another drink for himself but not one for Cas. The two men sat in silence until the glass of whiskey arrived. Dean took a swallow and then began to speak.

“Look man, I don’t want to be anyone’s experiment. I don’t care how hot you are.” He mumbled the last part as he stared into the amber depths of his glass. “Are you gay or drunk?”

“Probably both,” Castiel replied without much thought.

Dean turned back to Castiel and cocked an eyebrow.

“Definitely both,” Castiel giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes but huffed out a laugh at the man’s antics. He made a decision, tipped back the rest of his drink, and dropped enough cash on the bar to pay for their evening and leave a nice tip. He gave Castiel his sexiest, most seductive smirk; it was a look that never failed and Dean had dubbed it his panty melting stare. Dean watched Castiel’s eyes darken at the promise the look contained. He leaned in close, his hand back on Castiel’s thigh, even higher up this time. “Why don’t we take this up to my room?” Dean asked, his lips brushing against the shell of Castiel’s ear as he spoke. 

Castiel shivered at the contact and nodded, not trusting his voice. Dean was absolutely intoxicating and, while he supposed it could be the whiskey he had been drinking, Cas was feeling light headed and giddy at the prospect of going upstairs with Dean. He hadn’t felt this way in at least a year and Cas decided then and there that this was not going to be a one time thing.

Dean stood and held out a hand to Castiel, who allowed himself to be pulled from his his seat and toward the elevators. They were alone in the elevator lobby and Dean was grateful for that. He could barely keep his hand off of the blue eyed man as they waited. They entered the elevator and Dean pulled Castiel towards him as the doors began to close. 

At the last second, an arm flew into the elevator and the doors slid open. Cas pulled back from Dean but the man left his fingers hooked through his belt loops as a pretty middle-aged woman stepped onto the elevator with them. She gave both of the men an appreciative glance before her eyes fell solely on Castiel, raking up and down his body. Dean used his hold on Castiel’s belt loops to possessively pull the man into his body. A few seconds later, the door was opening again and Dean led Castiel off the elevator and down the hall to their room.

As soon as the hotel door closed behind them, they couldn’t keep their hands off one another.

Dean backed Castiel against a wall and practically attacked his mouth. The kiss was intense, both of the men fighting for dominance with their tongues and teeth. Eventually, they broke the kiss, panting for air. Dean leaned back and began working to remove Castiel’s tie before moving to the buttons of the man’s shirt.

Castiel used Dean’s distraction to his advantage, taking control of the situation as he swiftly flipped their positions and pinned Dean against the wall of the hotel room. His mouth covered Dean’s before he started kissing his way across his jaw and down the column of the man’s neck, listening to the sounds he made and lingering on Dean’s more sensitive spots. His hands started working on the buttons of Dean’s shirt and, when his fingers fumbled after only two buttons, Cas gave up and grabbed onto the shirt with both hands and pulled, scattering the buttons across the hotel carpet. When Dean groaned at the dominant action, Castiel smiled against his skin, knowing he had won control. He brought his mouth to Dean’s now pliant lips and plundered the man’s mouth with his tongue.

Dean moaned into the kiss and his hands moved back to Castiel’s shirt, finishing the job he had started and pushing the garment off of the man’s shoulders. He broke the kiss and walked Castiel back farther into the room. Dean dropped to his knees and unbuckled Castiel’s belt before popping the button on his pants. Dean groaned at the sight. Castiel had forgone underwear and Dean’s eyes were met with his already erect cock.

Dean knew he was good at sucking cock but he wanted to give Castiel the best damn blow job of his life. He took his time just looking at the other man. He took in Castiel’s length with just his eyes until the man above him began to squirm under Dean’s gaze. Dean lowered his head so that his mouth was hovering just out of reach of Castiel’s erection. He looked up at Cas through his eyelashes, Dean’s green eyes meeting Castiel’s blues, as his warm breath ghosted over the other man’s cock. Dean waited; sex was just as much of a mental game as it was physical and Dean was determined to engage all of Cas.

After a few more seconds of Dean staring, Cas let out out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan. With a wicked smile, Dean leaned forward and ran his tongue around the swollen head of Castiel’s cock, rewarding him with the contact he craved. No sooner had he begun, though, and he was pulling away. Cas emitted an undignified sound that could only be described as a whine and Dean chuckled as he leaned back to rest on his knees.

“Finish taking off your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed,” Dean commanded, “and don’t even think about touching yourself.”

Castiel didn’t usually take orders, especially in the bedroom, but, God, he wanted Dean’s mouth on him again so he scrambled to comply. He kicked off his shoes and quickly pulled off his socks before moving his hands to his waist and shimmying out of his well-fitting jeans. Cas tossed his clothes onto a chair and sat where he had been instructed, watching Dean, who had remained kneeling on the floor while he had stripped. Dean was still wearing his jeans but Cas could tell he had a significant bulge hidden under the constricting denim.

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel’s eyes darted from the man’s crotch to his face. Dean was smiling again, that same wicked, predatory, sexy smile from earlier. He locked eyes with Cas and slowly crawled - fucking crawled - over to the bed like a lion stalking its prey. Cas could hear the blood pounding in his ears as Dean’s face drew level with his erection and his breath hitched when the man’s talented, pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s knees and peered up at his lover. “Do you want this, sweetheart?” Dean asked, a playful glint in his eye.

“God, yes,” Cas breathed in reply. He wanted Dean and he wanted him to stop stalling.

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Dean teased as his hands slid up Castiel’s legs and began massaging his thighs, thumbs rubbing circles into the meat of his muscles. “That didn’t sound very convincing.” His warm breath crossed over Castiel’s erection and the man moaned in desperation.

“Dean, I want it, I want you,” Cas offered and he watched Dean’s smirk grow. “I want your mouth on me, please. Please,” Castiel knew Dean wanted him to beg and, right now, he wasn’t above it if begging was going to get things moving. “I need your lips and tongue on me, Dean. Your mouth is so beautiful.”

The complement finally tipped Dean over the edge and spurred him into action. With a groan, Dean practically lunged forward, taking Castiel’s cock deep in his mouth and reducing the blue eyed man’s words to a hiss. One of Dean’s hands wrapped around the base of his partner’s erection - he didn’t want to use all of his best tricks at the start - and he began pumping Cas in time with the movement of his mouth and tongue.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head back, releasing all but the tip of Castiel’s cock. He ran his tongue around the head and moaned at the salty taste of Cas. The vibrations shot through Cas and he groaned in response as Dean grabbed his hands and placed them on his head. Castiel’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair as he looked down at him with lust blown eyes. Dean stared up at his lover as he slowly moved his head forward, engulfing Castiel’s cock in his warm mouth.

Cas felt his erection hit the back of Dean’s throat and expected Dean’s hand to join his mouth. Instead, Dean fixed him with a sexy stare and relaxed his muscles, taking Cas all the way down. Castiel was making the most sinful sinful sounds and his moans only got louder when Dean swallowed around him while one of his hands came up and fondled his balls.

Cas tugged on Dean’s short locks, pulling his mouth away. “I don’t… I want…” Cas panted, “I need to be inside of you.” Castiel gathered his wits and stood as he helped Dean to his feet. “The lube is still in my bag, I think.” He watched as Dean sauntered across the room and rummaged through his bag to find what they needed. As soon as he was back in reach, Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and threw him down onto the bed before crawling up his body and claiming his mouth with a bruising kiss. Cas took the bottle from Dean before kissing his way down the man’s toned body.

Cas paid special attention to Dean’s nipples as he made his way lower and lower. He ran his tongue along the waistband of Dean’s jeans before popping the button with his lips and grabbing the zipper between his teeth. Dean wasn’t the only one with a talented mouth, he mused. 

Castiel slowly pulled the zipper down, never taking his eyes off of Dean’s. He brought his hands to his hips, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s pants and underwear, sliding both down his legs together.

Once Dean was finally naked, Castiel popped open the bottle of lube and slicked up two of his fingers. He settled himself between Dean’s legs and took his lover’s cock into his mouth as he began to gently prod at Dean’s hole with his middle finger. Cas sucked and teased Dean as he prepared the man to take his cock. He would push a finger into his first knuckle while sucking on just the head, releasing it as he drew his finger out. Cas repeated that action until Dean was panting and squirming above him, trying to simultaneous fuck himself down onto Castiel’s finger and push his cock deeper into the man’s mouth.

Cas chuckled around Dean and acquiesced to his lover’s desires… to an extent. He slipped his finger farther into Dean, using about half of it’s length to fuck in and out of him while he dipped his head lower, taking about half of Dean’s erection into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head in time with the thrusts of his finger, never taking his eyes off of the man beneath him.

“Cas, come on,” Dean panted, “no more teasing.”

Castiel stared up into Dean’s face, a look of total desperation painted across his features. He took pity on his lover and inserted a second finger, slowly pushing both in, gently stretching and penetrating Dean’s ass as he swallowed down the man’s cock, taking it to the hilt. Cas moaned around Dean as one of the green eyed man’s hands threaded into his hair and tugged at his locks. 

Dean’s hips bucked and with every thrust he pushed himself into Castiel’s warm mouth and then back onto his fingers. Dean shifted his hips, trying to line Cas up with his prostate but the infuriating man shifted with him. Dean groaned at the stimulation he was receiving and because what he wanted was just out of reach, which caused Cas to chuckle around his cock.

Castiel released Dean’s erection with a final, slow drag of his lips and tongue and pulled his two fingers from Dean’s ass. He poured more lube onto his hand and returned his fingers to Dean’s hole, gently thrusting two fingers in and out of his partner. 

“Cas, come on,” Dean whined, “I’m ready.” His breathing was heavy and Castiel could barely see the green that ringed Dean’s lust blown pupils.

Cas smirked at Dean. “No you’re not and we both know it,” he replied, brushing his fingers against Dean’s prostate and causing the beautiful man to gasp in pleasure. Cas pumped his fingers with a little more speed now, bumping against the bundle of nerves every few thrusts and enjoying the sounds that spilled from Dean’s lips and the way his cock stiwched with every pass of Castiel’s fingers. Without any warning, Cas added a third finger and Dean groaned and hissed at the stretch. “Told you you weren’t ready for my cock,” he chuckled as he nailed Dean’s prostate again, using pleasure to numb the sting Dean was feeling. Cas continued stretching Dean until he was satisfied that he would be able to slide into his body without hurting the man.

Dean whimpered at the empty feeling when Cas removed his fingers. He shifted his hips on the bed, humping the air as Castiel lubed up his cock. 

“If you miss my fingers that much, I could just keep fucking you with them,” Cas mused. He smiled down at Dean innocently as he spoke. Sure, he had been begging Dean earlier but he was enjoying teasing the man now that he had full control of the situation. Cas pressed two of his fingertips against Dean’s hole and his lover’s body welcomed him in. Dean’s face, on the other hand, was not quite as accommodating.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dean ground out as Castiel’s fingers toyed with his entrance. He didn’t take his eyes off of Cas util he felt the blunt head of the man’scock replace his fingers on his ass. As Cas slowly pushed in, Dean’s head fell back and his jaw dropped open before he took his lower lip between his teeth and bit down on it. It was perhaps the most beautiful sight Castiel had ever seen.

Cas kept his pace slow but steady as he pressed into Dean’s warmth. His face was awash with pleasure as he reacted to the sensations Castiel’s cock was creating. Once he was fully seated inside of Dean, Cas paused to give the man a moment to adjust, trusting that he would let Cas know when he was ready.

Sre enough, Dean was squirming beneath him a few seconds later.

“You alright, baby?” Cas asked, wanting verbal confirmation from Dean along with his body language.

Dean nodded. “Yes, God yes,” he panted. “Please, just move. Fuck me, Cas, please.”

Castiel could hear the quiet desperation in Dean’s voice and decided that it needed to change. Desperation, yes. Cas liked that. But quiet… Well that part needed to go. Castiel pulled out of Dean almost all the way, waited for his lover’s body to catch up with the empty feeling again, and then quickly thrust forward, filling Dean with his cock and setting a bruising pace.

Dean was panting and moaning as a sheen of sweat covered his body but Cas still wasn’t happy with the noises he was drawing from the man. He tangled one of his hands in Dean’s hair and tugged on it in time with his thrusts. Dean reached out and returned the favor, pulling Cas down into a kiss and moaning his pleasure into the man’s plus mouth. 

Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip and kissed along his jaw as he changed the angle of his thrusts. The next time he drove his hips forward, Cas pounded into Dean’s prostate. Much to Castiel’s delight, Dean cried out into the hotel room and he found himself grateful that they had booked a suite, their bedroom didn’t share a wall with another guest’s room and he could continue to draw these kinds of noises from his lover without fear of disrupting anyone’s sleep.

As Cas continued fucking himself into Dean’s prostate, the shouts and profanities quickly devolved into gibberish. Castiel knew he was close to his climax so he brought his still lube slick hand between their bodies and began jerking Dean off. 

“FUCK,” Dean shouted. “I’ gonna… I’m gonna…” he was sputtering, unable to finish his thought.

Cas pulled on Dean’s hair again as he continued pumping the man’s erection and thrusting into his body. “Do it, Dean. Let me hear you, love.”

The words and one final tug of his cock sent Dean over the edge into the bliss of his orgasm. He shouted his release into the room and Cas followed him soon after, filling Dean with his cum while Dean’s sprayed onto their chests.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean for a few moments before he forced himself out of the bed so that he could clean them up. Once that was done, he crawled back in bed beside Dean and found himself enveloped within his lover’s strong arms.

Dean woke up the next day wrapped around Castiel. He inhaled deeply, taking in the man’s scent before he carefully shimmied out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom. He loved the quiet moments like this, when he could just lay beside Cas and watch him sleep. Dean slid back into the bed, doing his best to not wake the other man but the bed in the hotel room was much more springy than their mattress at home and the second round of bouncing caused Castiel’s eyes to flutter open.

Cas smiled sleepily at Dean, reaching out to cup his lover’s face

“Last night was fun,” Dean remarked, “pretending we didn’t know each other was fucking hot.” Dean paused for a moment, looking down as he grabbed Castiel’s hand before quietly adding, “and the wedding ring was a nice touch, Cas.” Dean was holding the other man’s left hand in his right and looking at the ring. He turned Castiel’s hand from side to side and watched the light shine over the silver colored metal. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but Dean kind of liked the look of the wedding band on Cas’s finger and how it’s presence told the world that the handsome man wearing it was spoken for. 

“We are celebrating our fourth anniversary, Dean,” Cas commented. “Perhaps we should consider making jewelry like this a more permanent addition to our wardrobes.”

“Are you proposing, Cas?” Dean asked with a sly smile.

“Not at all, Dean,” Cas replied as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, “but you certainly should.”


End file.
